


Familiar

by AutumnsWitch13



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Demon!EOS, Familiar!EOS, Gen, Magic!AU, Not Beta Read, witch!AU, witch!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsWitch13/pseuds/AutumnsWitch13
Summary: Fluffember 2020 prompts familiar and sky.John sneaks out in the middle of the night to do a ritual that will give his (technically illegal) familiar a body. And if it just so happens to be one of the most beautiful celestial events of the year, that's just a bonus.
Relationships: John Tracy & EOS
Kudos: 7





	Familiar

John took a deep breath and let the circle dissipate. The stars shone clear and beautiful above him, and mirrored on the lake he could almost believe he was floating in the night sky.  
"Not bad, for your first ritual."  
"It wasn't my first."  
The voice, girlish and sweet hummed as if it couldn't be bothered to disagree.  
"Well at least I'm not a disembodied voice anymore."  
"Thank the stars for that."

  
At least he could see her coming now, at least she would scare him half to death in the middle of the night. He glanced back at her, it, whatever, she hadn't changed her form again, a huge ginger cat with lynx-like ears and burning white eyes stared back at him.  
"Eos, there's no way I'll be able to get you back without making anyone suspicious."  
"I am not suspicions." Her mouth didn't move, though the words were spoken aloud.  
"You look like a minor demon. And that's suspicious because I'm not supposed to have a familiar yet."  
"Well, I'll change when we go back."

  
The cat rubbed her head against his waist and automatically his hand rested on her head. Her purr stole his breath, made him wish he could run, dive into the star lit water and drown. She was his, his familiar, a shard of his soul, and he had no reason to be scared.

"You must be powerful," she said after a few minutes. "To summon a familiar without being guided."  
"Yeah..."  
"What?"  
"I didn't try to summon you. You were just there."  
"That is not how it works."  
"I know. But it happened."  
"I am your familiar?" For the first time since he'd met her she actually sounded uncertain.  
"Yes," he'd never been more certain of anything in his life. "You are."

The first shooting star blazed across the sky and John settled on the sand, after a moment Eos sat next to him. At each trail of gold across the sky he felt a new shock of power run through him. Eos's eyes burned brighter, her fur sparking with gold and silver.  
"It's incredible."  
"I know."  
"Your power comes from the stars, that's unusual."  
"Please don't try to make me out as some kind of chosen one."  
"I know you're not a chosen one," she scoffed. "There's no prophecy for you. You're just a normal witch. Maybe not normal, different. But not Chosen. Though I've never met a witch before so I don't know."

That was strange, most familiars by now had worked with at least one witch. Some attached themselves to families, Penelope's familiar had been working with various Creighton-Wards for the last 600 years. To John's rather extensive knowledge nobody else in his family had been a witch, of course they had magic, but none of them were witches.  
"I'm glad one of us knows what we're doing."  
"I know things," Eos said, very offended. "I do. I just...don't remember before your call."  
"I'm going to hope that's normal until we can prove it isn't."  
"Seems fair enough."

In the early hours of the morning the stars stopped falling, John made sure all evidence of the ritual was properly disposed of.   
He picked his way back trough the woods, Eos moving near silently beside him. He found his bike where he'd left it.  
"Come on, I can't take you home like that."  
"Alright."  
Her fur and her eyes blazed with starlight and when he finally blinked away the burning after image a perfectly normal cat sat in front of him. She jumped up onto his shoulders and settled herself there like a scarf.  
"Ready."  
And just like that, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I have some more ideas for this au but if anyone has any prompts I will take them. I also apologise for formatting because my brain can't cope with it xxx


End file.
